Up From The Ashes
by lizteroid
Summary: Since Rex had passed away, and she had witnessed George's suicide, Bree had wondered would she ever be lucky in love again. Bree/Mike. Fluff and a lot of lovin'.


_I decided to make this as a one-shot, btw. Rated T for a reason, bit of fluff. Mike/Bree. Enjoy. **R&R!**_  
**

* * *

Up From The Ashes**

Since Rex had passed away, and she had witnessed George's suicide, Bree had wondered would she ever be lucky in love again. She sighed as she saw the mailman strolling past delivering the neighbourhoods' post. Bree took another sip of her tea and placed her cup down with a quiet clink of china, she stood and edged to the door. Opening it still half asleep.

Dawdling to the mailbox she clunked it open and retrieved her mail. Without thinking, Bree slammed the door up on the box, turning with her mail in her hand just as Mike Delfino bent down to grab at his morning paper. She caught herself staring, like she had many-a-time before, her mouth hung open slightly and she blinked Mike straightened back up, he caught Bree's eye and gave her a friendly smile and wave to match, "Hey" was all he said.

Bree felt a blush rise in her cheeks, she'd been thinking of Mike for a while, but it was only natural that she would fantasize about such a catch as the neighborhood plumber. Yes, Mike Delfino wasn't just a handyman, he could take care of almost anything, as Bree had found out through Susan. She'd previously caught herself staring at his bottom, and he'd noticed, so she thought because when he turned back around, he'd run his hand over one of his buttocks.

This time, as Mike turned to re-enter his house, Bree called him, "Mike?", she startled herself and hurried over to him, her mail in hand and she smiled brightly, "Wou...would you like to have dinner? With me? Later?" she asked him hopefully but shyly, watching and waiting for his reaction and response.

Mike looked down over her modest pyjama's and slippers, smiling a little, then looked to her face, "So, is seven good for you?" he asked her, his smile turning into a grin.

Bree gave a gentle nod and smiled more, her eyes seemed to dance in happiness, and she replied, "Yes, seven's fine, I'll be serving lamb casserole, I hope you like lamb?" and she turned, her smile still plastered to her face as she began to retreat back to her own home.

"Yeah, lamb's great. I love lamb" he watched Bree walk away, noticing her hair swishing as she turned her head, then as she began to cross the lawn, he called her back, "Hey Bree?"

Bree turned when she heard Mike call her name and she stepped onto her own lawn, smiling, she raised her eyebrows questioningly, and Mike grinned at Bree and slightly turned turned side-on, he looked her over and said, "Yeah, I like lamb, a good rack of it..." he winked and turned back to his house, hoping she would catch onto his joke.

Bree did and her cheeks burned, she remembered that one night she'd been dressing and hadn't closed the curtains, when she finally realized, and looked out, she'd seen Mike had been watching. So, to save herself from crumpling to the ground and wanting it open up and swallow her, she hurried back inside to prepare dinner arrangements.

Bree was flustered, her dressing for the lamb wasn't going to plan, she was mopping tiny droplets of sweat from her brow and she hadn't noticed her blouse had unbuttoned. She heard the knock at the door and turned down the potatoes au gratain to simmer, walking to the door she tried to regain her composure and opened the door with her usual radiant, welcoming smile.

"Mike...do come in" she smiled and stepped aside to let him enter.

"Hey" Mike smiled as he was greeted by a dishevelled Bree, he nodded as she asked him to come in and he noticed her unbuttoned blouse, revealing the tiniest bit of red lace and her pale skin.

"Can I take your jacket?" she smiled brightly, offering her hand out.

Mike let her take his jacket and he decided on not telling her about her blouse, it might embarrass her, so he closed the door behind him and followed her through.

Bree hung up Mike's coat and smiled over her shoulder at him, "Well, dinner might be a little late, I've been having trouble with the sauce, it just won't go the way I need or want it to turn out"

Mike smiled slightly as she began conversation with him, "Oh, that's fine. What kind of sauce is it? I'll have a look at it" he offered as they walked into the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen, Bree got out two wine glasses and turned to Mike, "Wine?" she asked, "Or beer?"

Mike noticed she only got out two glasses, he looked around and he raised an eyebrow, "Uh, no kids tonight? Wine's great", he smiled.

"Oh no, Danielle's out with John Rowland, you know Gabrielle's gardener? And Andrew's with his friend" Bree smiled as she poured the wine and remembered he'd offered to take a look at the sauce which refused to cook how Bree wanted it to, "The sauce! Oh, it's a casserole type of sauce"

Mike glanced down at her blouse again, another button was working it's way open, he quickly turned away, surely she'd notice it now. He turned to the sauce and tasted it, letting it work around his palette and taste buds he said, "I think it needs some mint and clotted cream" he told her, then added, "And a little pepper".

Bree handed Mike his wine and looked at him unbelievably, smiling slightly, "How did you know that?" she asked him and took a sip of her wine, she stood with one hand on her hip, smoothing out the tiny creases her pencil skirt had taken on, her other delicate hand resting on the counter, as she stood watching him tentatively, blinking softly.

"Oh uh, just a little something my mom taught me" he chuckled and took a swig of his wine, he looked at her, "She's pretty hot..." noticing that button had now indeed opened and Bree was revealing more of her bra, he looked down, "Yeah, she's pretty hot on the whole cooking and baking thing, you'd like her", he glanced up, looking into her eyes, he caught the spark in them. He'd never noticed it before, but now he had, he couldn't tear his gaze away.

Bree smiled and smoothed over her skirt as she decided to break the gaze, feeling slightly uncomfortable, not looking down but to the pan of simmering potatoes, she gave them a quick stir then added the mint and asked Mike to get the cream from the fridge, "Mike will get the cream for me please?" and she began to stir the lamb sauce.

Mike nodded, "Sure" he turned to the fridge and retrieved the cream for her, he stopped for a minute when he noticed something odd.

Bree began thinking about the previous day when he'd saw her lying, in her hallway, naked. Mike Delfino had saw Bree Van De Kamp naked. Bree, the prim and proper housewife. She gasped as she shook herself from her thoughts.

A tube of lickable body chocolate?! What the Hell?! He eyed it and felt himself turn warm. Quickly he shut the fridge and turned back to Bree, smirking, he handed her the carton, "You like chocolate huh?"

Taking the cream from him, Bree smiled a little confused, "Well, I do but I don't really eat it, spoils my figure" she giggled as she poured some of the cream into the pan and began to stir gently, "Why?"

"Well, I'm sure it doesn't affect your figure when you smear it on you..." he smirked, watching her pour in the cream.

Bree stopped stirring the sauce and slowly looked up at Mike, she swallowed, "Mike? Wh...what are you talking about?" she asked him, letting a soft, nervous giggle escape her lips as she waited for the silence to break, watching for his reaction.

"I think you know Bree..." Mike began, he stepped a little nearer to the island in the center of the kitchen, where the cooker was, he placed both his hands on the ceramic surface and continued, "And what was with that yesterday? Did I imagine you crying, naked, in your hallway?" he asked her softly, looking over her body.

"I..." Bree shrugged, feeling her cheeks burn, she turned her face down to look into the pot of lamb sauce, she sighed, "I had someone over, we were both all for it, but...he remembered this girl and just left" she took the lamb from the oven, letting it cool off, "He left me crying and I was naked" Bree explained.

"Bree...I'm sorry, I had no idea" Mike said quickly and moved closer to her again, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Bree smiled, "No, it's ok Mike, you didn't know, but...you won't say anything will you?" she asked him cautiously.

"My lips are sealed"

"Thank you"

Mike rested his hand on Bree's shoulder and smiled at her, comfortingly, she looked from his hand on her shoulder, right the way up his arm to his face, and found their eyes met. Her cheeks began to get their rosy tint back and she smiled back to him. Mike noticed her blush and it made him smile even more, he stepped right up close to her, in her personal space and gently placed his hand on her hip. He started to lean in.

Bree stood frozen, anticipating, urging something to happen. And as she felt his hand on her hip and saw him lean in, she felt her heart begin to race and her breathing increased also, she tilted her face up.

"Bree, are you ok?" Mike whispered, his face daringly close to hers.

She didn't speak, just nodded softly, letting her eyes flutter softly.

Mike let his hand on Bree's shoulder slide up and behind her head, through her thick, red hair. He brought their faces together and lightly kissed her. And Bree stood motionless, letting Mike kiss her. Mike slowly broke the kiss when she didn't return it, apologizing, "Bree...I'm so sorry, I didn't..." but he was cut off abruptly when Bree flung herself against him, pressing her lips hotly to his and wrapping her arms around his back, under his arms and she felt Mike's hands moving over her back, pulling her to his body.

She sighed into the kiss at the feeling of his muscular chest against her delicate form, his stubble scratching at her porcelain skin. Mike began to walk them backwards, pressing her against the refrigerator, he heard the breath forced from her lungs and she moaned his name breathily then immediately resumed the into her eyes, Mike could see something there. She was hungry. Love starved. There was lust there. Her eyes were telling him what he needed to know.

Bree worked her hands under Mike's shirt, moaning a little as she felt his tight abs and bare skin. He looked down at her, breaking the kiss, pulling his face back from hers a little, "Bree, are...are you sure?" he asked her.

"You don't have to ask" she murmured as she pulled his face back and pressed her lips against his once again.

Mike was surprised at Bree's forwardness, but he liked it. He'd never imagined her to be like this! But, on the other hand, he had wondered why Rex had stuck around so long, it obviously wasn't for the kids...so it was something Bree was doing. Mike let his right hand move further down her back, his left hand pinned her right hand up against the refrigerator as he moved his lips along her neck and down toward her cleavage.

Bree always loved when Rex did this to her, the feeling of lips travelling down her skin into her cleavage, she moaned a little and tossed her head, resting her free hand on the nape of his neck. She wanted more than anything to rip off his shirt, and she the full package of what she'd felt just minutes before. Mike reached down and began hitching her skirt. Bree looked down to Mike as he kissed her skin, she felt his hand slowly rising up her thigh, dragging her skirt with it too, she exhaled sharply. With her free hand she tried her best to unbutton his shirt, but only managed one button.

Feeling her hand inside his shirt and trying to unbutton it, he broke the kiss, to remove his shirt. As soon as it was off, he pushed his lips back against Bree's, and hitched her skirt more, making it reach the top of her thigh, he realized she had pantihose on, he didn't want to waste any more time, so he ripped them. Bree gasped and gave a slight moan as she felt his rough hand against her silky skin.

"Mike..." she pleaded on a sigh, and she felt him move her panties to the side, kiss her neck again, he kept her hand pinned against the refrigerator and he gently slipped two fingers inside her. She clung to him, with her free hand, her fingernails slightly digging into his shoulder and she arched towards him, she opened her mouth, gasping a little.

Soon enough, Mike quickened his pace, sliding his fingers in and out, she moved her hand to his jeans, feeling him hard as he pressed against her. Mike quickly dropped his jeans and boxers, he grabbed one of Bree's legs and quickly but softly entered her, holding her leg at his waist. He grunted a little as he began to thrust into her.

With Mike holding her leg at his waist and thrusting into her, Bree realized where they were, any one of her friends or other neighbors, or even worse her kids could just walk in and see her and Mike having sex against the refrigerator. Still she gasped and moaned as he entered her, her muscles lightly clenched around him, and she leaned backwards against the refrigerator, pushing her hips forwards to give Mike better access.

Hearing Bree moan repeatedly, Mike lifted her, wrapping both her legs around him and pressing her against the refrigerator. He kissed along her neck and down into her cleavage, alternating where and the pressure of his kiss. He groaned feeling himself sliding inside her and before long, felt his climax beginning. Bree was steadying herself by holding onto Mike's shoulders as he thrust into her. She moved a little, helping Mike, she could feel herself being wound tighter, spiralling up and soon she let out a loud moan as he orgasm washed over her and Mike kept thrusting into her.

Mike looked up at Bree as she moaned and her orgasm came, barely a few seconds later his own orgasm sprang upon him, filling her with his seed, grunting and moaning loudly as the final waves died down. Bree panted and leaned her head back against the cold refrigerator, gently closing her eyes as Mike slowed his thrusts, she grinned.

Finally Mike stopped thrusting inside Bree and also panted, his chest heaving against her stomach, for a few minutes he rested inside her before, slowly and gently pulling out of her but still holding her up, he kissed her neck. Bree gently ran her fingers through Mike's mussed hair, and rested her other hand on the nape of his neck. She gasped softly as she felt him slide out of her and she looked down to where they were joined and then into his eyes, smirking. Mike grinned as he looked back into Bree eyes, leaning forward to kiss her lips, her cheeks flushed and her skin pink.

Bree let one of her legs drop slowly and she placed her weight onto it, keeping her other leg at Mike's waist, her skirt up around her own and her pantihose ripped. Mike looked over to the dinner Bree had been preparing and then back to her and grinned, "How long will that keep for?" he asked, a devilish smile crossing his lips, and he then asked, "How about some chocolate from the refrigerator?" and he winked.

Bree looked up into Mike's grinning face and she blushed, then when he spoke it brought her back into reality, she looked to the pans and dishes and then up at Mike, moving her hair from her face and dropping her other leg now from his waist, she realized he was naked in front of her, in her kitchen, her skirt was wedged up around her waist and her blouse was unbuttoned.

"Mike..." she moved her lips but nothing came out, "Mike...I'm sorry" immediately Bree began feeling guilty towards Susan and also to Mike. She felt she'd used him, well she knew she'd used him, she gently pushed past him, fixing her panties as she did so and buttoning her blouse. As Bree moved past him, Mike bent down to fasten his jeans again, he glared after her and shook his head, as he picked his shirt from the floor. He knew it, he'd been used. He was flattered though, and he did find Bree highly attractive.

With her back to him, Bree stood over the food, "Mike, I'm really sorry" she said again, "You can still have the food if you want?"

Mike neared her and sighed, "Bree...I can understand you know...why you did this..." he murmured softly and gently brushed a finger across her cheek.

Bree turned her head slightly to look at Mike, she had the start of tears in her eyes, but Bree being Bree, she did not let them fall. Instead she nodded and turned fully to face Mike, "You do?" she whimpered.

Mike nodded and gave Bree a small smile, still letting his finger stroke her cheek, "Well, you either felt you wanted to make yourself feel better? Or, you wanted to get back at all the people who've hurt you?"

Bree nodded and looked down, she didn't want to get back at those people but she did want to feel good about herself after everything that had happened over the past year. Suddenly out of nowhere her tears began to spill over her eyelashes, onto her cheeks, streaking them and she leaned against Mike, burying her face into his chest. Mike held her close to him once again, he felt something for her. He didn't like to see her like this. He'd never saw her like this.

Mike had held Bree for a long time while she sobbed. He'd scooped her up and carried her through to the sitting room and laid her on the sofa, sitting next to her, comfortingly. Bree clung onto Mike as he sat by her. She couldn't bear to be alone, she just couldn't.

A few hours passed and Bree found herself still lying on the sofa, with Mike lying behind her, his arm loosely draped over her waist, he was just dozing. Waking up, facing a man who was not her husband or lover would normally have turned Bree puce, instead, she gently smiled, her nose just centimetres from his. Hearing their shallow, soft breath echoing each other, Bree innocently pressed her lips softly against Mike's.

As Bree pulled away from the kiss, Mike woke up. The first thing he noticed was how sweet Bree looked curled to his body, the second thing he noticed was the time. 02:17 am. Was that really the time? He'd been at Bree's for seven hours? He smiled down at Bree and kissed her forehead, "You feeling any better?" he asked, whispering.

Bree nodded and placed her hand on his chest, "Because I'm with you I am" she replied and softly let her eyes close over, resting them, listening once again to their breathing echoing one another.

Mike then whispered back, "You slept like the angel you are, Bree" hearing Mike say this, caused a smile to form on her perfect lips and she sighed contently, listening to the ticking of the second hand of the clock on the mantelpiece.

Bree turned to look into Mike's eyes again and suggested, "You know, this sofa is rather uncomfortable, we can go upstairs?" softly smiling and not seeming to insinuate anything by what she said, she sat up and gently took his hand. Her hair mussed and her make-up smudged, he smiled back. She still looked perfect despite these flaws. Mike nodded and stood, pulling her up gently and he scooped her up.

Carrying her upstairs, he watched as she slipped in and out of conciousness, her face gently pressed against his chest, her arms loosely draped around his neck. Bree, despite her height was actually a lot lighter than he'd imagined and he carried her up the steps with ease. When he reached the landing, he whispered, "Which is your room?" and she pointed to the door furthest down the corridor.

Gently pushing the door open with his shoulder, Mike slowly entered the room and padded across to the bed. He set Bree down, keeping her upright as he peeled back the covers and kissed her forehead, "Will you be alright changing?" he asked her softly as he stood.

She caught his lower arm as he stood up and looked down to her knees with heavily hooded eyes, "Change me?" she murmured, slightly drifting back to sleep again. Mike looked at her with confusion, his eyebrow raised slightly and he knelt down in front of her, resting his hand on her thigh. Bree took an intake of breath and broke from her droziness, her eyes widened for a moment and then softened and returned to being heavy, she looked at him and smiled, "Change me and stay here" she murmured dreamily.

Mike wasn't sure what to do. Was she just saying it because she was already dreaming? Did she really want him to change her? Had Bree Van De Kamp just asked Mike, the plumber to stay in her room? Mike shook his head, "Bree, I can't...I can't stay here with you, what if..." he was stopped when Bree gently pressed her finger to his lips and gave him a look. A look which hinted the slightest essence of pleading. He kissed the finger that was so gently pressed against his mouth and he asked, "You really want me to? You want me to change you and stay in here with you?"

Bree smiled and nodded, "I do" and she gently removed her finger form his lips and began to fall back onto the bed. Mike reached and prevented her from doing so, he sat beside her on the mattress and attentively began to unbutton her blouse, looking at her perfect face. Her flawless complexion. Her beauty was heavenly. He stood and walked to the dresser, opened a drawer and peeked in and the amazingly pressed and folded clothing inside. He reached for some pyjama's for her when he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"No" Bree said softly but firmly, "I don't want pyjama's"

He turned back to the drawer and started to pick out a nightdress, again stopping when he heard her speak.

"Mike, I don't want nightwear" she told him, "I just want you to get me out of my clothes..."

Looking at her over his shoulder, Mike slowly closed the drawer and returned to Bree's side on the bed. Sitting down softly, he looked at her, sighed and again found himself unbuttoning her blouse. It felt wrong. But it also felt right. He wasn't sure if he should be doing this in her bedroom. He felt he was betraying his friend, Rex and more importantly, Bree. But, it's what Bree wanted, and if it would please her, he would do it.

When she felt the smooth confines of her blouse slide from her delicate shoulders, Bree became more alert. Her senses awoke, as did she. She watched as Mike slowly helped free her arms from the sleeves, leaving the blouse on the end of the bed and moving his hand to the zipper on her skirt. She smiled.

Gently she lifted herself of the bed and stood infront of Mike while he unzipped her. Slowly, the fabric slid down the legs, revealing her ripped pantihose and underwear. They both grinned at each other. Bree sat back down on the bed and then slid under the covers, "Thank you" she said, then remembered something, "Mike, I'm hungry, would you mind running downstairs?" she asked.

Mike stood and nodded, walking toward the door, he turned and said, "Anything in particular?"

"How about some chocolate?"

Mike left Bree's room with a grin on his lips, he silently padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, when he switched on the lights, he was faced with a dilemma. It was Andrew. Sitting at the counter with a beer. He looked up at Mike and glared at him, his hand wrapped tightly around the beer. Mike looked at Andrew, slightly unnerved by him, but still, he walked to the refrigerator and took out the tube of chocolate, he turned and said, "Your mom wanted me to get something for her" as he hid the tube behind his back.

"Why are you in my house?" Andrew asked, snarling a little at Mike's back.

Mike turned his head to the side and gently said, "Your mom just needed some company, she was feeling blue and asked me over for dinner"

"Oh, just dinner?"

Mike turned and looked to Andrew, "What do you mean 'Oh, just dinner?'"

Andrew shrugged and smirked a little, "Nothing" he said holding his hands up, "But, I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later" he said with a slight evil chuckle as he pushed past Mike and up the stairs with another bottle of beer. Mike stood looking down at the tube of chocolate, then sighed, shook his head and also retreated back upstairs.

Mike re-entered Bree's room and closed the door, he didn't tell Bree about Andrew, he thought it best to wait until morning. Instead, Mike had a different plan, as long as Bree was willing to go along with it. As soon as she heard the door click shut, she rolled over to face Mike, grinning seductively as she lifted the covers, watching could have died. He could have died at the sight. WASPy, repressed, prim and proper Bree Van De Kamp was now once again naked. Stark naked. He almost dropped the tube he went downstairs to get, as he saw her grin. Her eyes burning through his clothes, through his flesh to his heart. He knew from the minute he'd seen her, he'd fall for her. And now it was happening. Big time.

He slowly walked over to the side of the bed, staring at her in amazement, grinning also and he began to unscrew the lid on the tube of chocolate. Bree's hand shot out and covered his, looking deep into his eyes. She stopped him from removing the top of took it from him, setting it down on the nightstand. She knelt up, keeping the eye contact and once again reached for the hem of his shirt, slowly, sensually tugging it up, enjoying the sight of his skin as more was revealed.

Once his shirt was off, Bree flung it to the floor at the end of the bed and reached for one of Mike's hands. Mike watched, his mouth hung open slightly as her sylph-like body moved with grace. She lifted his hand and moved it to her cheek, brushing against it. She smiled softly and let her eyes close his hand on her cheek, Mike decided to move in closer and kiss her, letting his fingers get tangled in her fiery mass of hair, he brought their faces together and pressed his lips to hers, breathing a little heavier through his nose.

Bree was the one to break the kiss this time, she still smiled and had her eyes closed over. Gently she let them flutter open and look into his as she reached behind her and picked up the tube of chilled chocolate, holding it between them and smiling innocently. Mike looked down to the tube then back at her face, he raised his brow, smiling and moved his over hers on the tube. Bree shook her head and with her other hand, pushed him back onto the bed, kissing him hotly.

Keeping their lips together, Bree unscrewed the lid of the chocolate and squeezed a little onto her finger, she broke the kiss, smiling and smeared the finger of chocolate around Mike's mouth before kissing and licking off, smirking as she did so. She moved on top of him, straddling him and kissed his lips again deeply.

Mike was still amazed by Bree's forwardness and even more amazed when she began to squeeze out the chocolate from the tube onto his chest, running her fingers through it to spread it out. Looking into his, she kissed over his nipple first, brushing her tongue over it as she began to scoop up the chocolate on her tongue. Mike swallowed and leaned up on his elbows watching her, his eyes wide. Slowly he took the tube from her hand, he shifted her so she was sat up and he began to squeeze the chocolate onto her body.

Bree looked down at the sticky chocolate oozing from the tube onto her porcelain skin, she swallowed now and looked into Mike's eyes, somewhat nervous now. She didn't know what to do. She gasped as she felt Mike's fingers trailing through the chocolate, he sat up now, his hand around her back. Slowly, Mike looked up into Bree's eyes, let his other hand move around her back and he held her to him. He let his eyes fall slowly over the contours of her body, just inches from his face and he moved his lips over her collarbone, gently peppering kisses there.

Bree gasped as she felt his lips and stubble brush against her silk skin once again, she let her hands wrap around his neck as his tongue flicked over her nipple. And she let out a breathy moan. Both she and Mike could feel themselves getting more aroused and soon enough, Bree found herself, once again, warmly impaled on Mike, both getting more breathless by the seconds as they found pleasure together.

Once their orgasms had subsided, they both crawled under the covers, sweaty from the passion and sticky from the gooey chocolate. Bree fell asleep almost instantly, she had been unnaturally tired the past few weeks, so she found it easier to sleep now. Mike watched over her, adoring how she slept so peacefully, he gently pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "You're amazing Bree. I...love you" which caused a soft stir from her, but he could have sworn he saw a smile creep to her lips. And soon too, Mike was also sound asleep.

Bree awoke when she heard a gasp escape Danielle's lips, she looked up to see Andrew stood looking over the scene in front of him, and Danielle in the doorway. Mike was also awake now and propped up on his elbows. Bree was lying on her stomach, the duvet only just covering her bottom, she saw Andrew noticed this and quickly covered herself, looking to Mike then Andrew.

"What's he doing in your bed, Mom?" Andrew growled.

Bree was about to answer when Andrew held his hand up to stop her, "You know what? I don't believe you! Dad's only just died, your psycho Pharmacist boyfriend committed suicide and now you're fooling around with the neighbor hood plumber. I bet he snaked your pipes real good!" he gritted his teeth then continued, "Mike, you're a nice guy, but I'd watch her, you might be next on the hit list, she's like a black widow"

"Andrew!" Bree yelled at him.

"Save it Mom. I don't care anymore" he turned to walk out, rolling his eyes to Danielle, then stopped at the doorframe and smirked with his usual evil smirk and said, "And for future reference, you might wanna keep your screams to a minimum, these walls are like paper remember" he turned and left, banging the door behind him.

Mike looked to Bree, who rolled over, the duvet wrapped around her tightly, as she sobbed quietly. He moved closer to her and kissed the nape of her neck, "Bree?" was all he said, and she rolled back over to face him, her face contorted with crying.

"I really despise him, Mike!" she sobbed, fresh tears springing to her eyes, "He has the habit of when I get back on track and feeling good, he brings me back down, I can't be around him anymore. And that hurts me more than anything! I'm his mother"

"Hey, hey" he shushed her as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, pulling her to him, "It's ok. It's normal for families to have their spats and mothers to fall out with their children, but when it's over, you'll love him more" Mike told her, speaking from experience.

Bree sniffed and said, "I really hope you're right Mike, because I can't take any more of his attitude, it'll break me"

Mike wrapped her in a tight embrace and kissed her forehead. He smiled, "I'm gonna be here for you all the time, I promise" he assured her.

"Thank you" Bree smiled and began to get rid of her tears, still sniffing a little, "I had a wonderful dream last night" Bree began, "You were in it..." she smiled, blushing a little.

"Oh? What happened?"

"I'm not saying!" she giggled, "It won't come true"

"Aww, go on, you can't tell me and then not say the full story..." he persuaded.

She smiled at him and nodded, "Oh, alright...but if it doesn't come true, I'm blaming you..." she giggled again. Bree took a deep breath and then said, "Well, we were curled up in bed, like this and..." she felt her cheeks begin to burn, "And...you told me...you loved me"

Mike smiled as Bree looked down, feeling embarrassed. He knew she'd heard him. He had saw her smile in her sleep.

"Well...I uh..."Mike began, "You didn't just dream it..." he tilted her head up to look into her eyes, "I told you while you were sleeping"

"You did?"

Mike nodded, "Yeah, and I saw you smile too, when I'd whispered it into your ear"

Bree sighed and smiled, wrapping her arms around Mike's neck, she closed her eyes and whispered into his neck, "I love you too..."


End file.
